Touko's Journey
by The Kirei-Sakura
Summary: Join sixteen year old Touko as she embarks on her first Pokémon journey! Accompanied by her friends, they will meet many different people and Pokémon! Things are not all swell as they learn about the evil Team Plasma. Who is this handsome, mysterious man who goes by the name of N? Will Touko discover something about herself she never knew? Full summary, info, and warnings inside.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Warnings before you read!**

My fanfiction is rated T for a reason and also to be safe. There will be sexual innuendos and perhaps a little bit of action. There will definitely be hints of ChessShipping (ToukoXTouya) and FerrisWheelShipping (ToukoXN). There may be hints on DualRivalShipping (BiancaXCheren); though I don't plan on having any hints on CheckmateShipping (ToukoXCheren).

I don't plan on having any hardcore violence, gore, blood scenes, torment, torture, or rape scenarios though I can sometimes want to be a dark, evil person so it may happen. IF TO BE HAPPENING THERE WILL BE A **WARNING** AND RATING **WILL** CHANGE. There will be strong language at some parts and maybe some mild-ish violence; such as slapping or other little things like that. **If I do decide to do any of these things, it will probably happen in later chapters.** All in all, I'll more than likely warn you in an Author's Note before those things happen in a chapter.

* * *

Hello to anyone and everyone who will be reading this! :) I would love criticism, helpful that is, although being a little soft would be nice as this is my first fanfic. I would also like to warn you beforehand that a lot of the time I get writer's block or get bored of writing a story, which results in me not editing/posting in weeks and sometimes months. I usually get a spark and I'm like: "Woah! I need to write moar!" Then proceed to write a few chapters.  
I would like to do a bit of explaining about this fanfic as well as give a little summary.

The basic design of my fanfiction came from the desire to want to write a story based upon a new game in Pokémon Black. So I started a new journey and, upon hitting Nimbasa City, I decided I really wanted to put my plan in action. I don't plan on writing every detail of my journey, though I will most definitely add in random parts and it won't take me like five minutes to go through a route like it does in the game. It's going to be a bit anime-based as well; meaning that my Pokémon will be touching and amazing despite type differences (think about Ash in the anime) and that all the excess trainer battles will not be included. This does not mean that my Pokémon will be invincible though, a few of them will die but I will more than likely not lose a battle. My Pokémon, like the anime, will know more than four moves as well, though I think I'll keep the maximum around six moves.

* * *

Now, things about the characters you'll be seeing a whole lot throughout the story.

**Touko**

Touko will be the main character, also known as myself! I won't be using my real name I use in my game nor will I be using her English name, Hilda. The reasoning for that is that I think Hilda is an unattractive name (No offense to any Hildas out there! You're beautiful!), and that Touko is a very pretty name that suits the female protagonist. She doesn't think that much about what she really wants to do in life, just grabbing any opportunities that jump out at her; deep down inside though, she knows her heart's desire is to explore the world, meet all kinds of trainers, and learn all there is to know. She also loves the mythology of the Pokémon world and she enjoys learning about it in her spare time. I think her personality can be described as thoughtful, solitary, friendly, and kind yet tenacious and resolute. When confronted with frightening situations or conflicts, she will put on a strong face and attempt to overcome it, though in reality she is just as scared as anyone, perhaps even more so!

**Touya**

Touya will be a more secondary-type main character as he won't appear that often. Once again, I apologize to any Hilberts, I just don't like the English name for the male protagonist. Touya is Touko's childhood friend, along with Bianca and Cheren, and, though they both don't like to admit it, they do have a crush on one another. He will be journeying on his own, separate from Touko as he's older by a year and started his journey earlier. Like Touko, Touya is a bit of a loner, though he will be more than glad to have company. He is also strong-willed but his fear usually doesn't show unless the situation is very bad; he's a very brave soul. Touya is also very protective of his friends and will go to all sorts of heights to help them.

**Cheren**

Cheren, another one of Touko's childhood friends, is a character you'll be seeing a lot of as he appears in the game quite often. As I'm guessing a lot of people have already played or read about Pokémon Black/White, you probably know his personality but I'll just tell you my interpretation of it anyway. Cheren is a brutally honest, yet bright individual who has a lot of knowledge and likes to flaunt it. Often times when he speaks he is sarcastic and usually has some witty remark to say. Though very intelligent, Cheren also is impatient and sometimes very abrupt or rude. He yearns to make himself stronger and stronger, often times becoming quiet and thoughtful when he loses; habitually changing into a blunt and slightly rude Cheren.

**Bianca**

Bianca, another friendly face you all should know as well as one of Touko's childhood friends. She appears, in my opinion, just about as often as Cheren does so you will more than likely be seeing her a lot as well. Once again, I'm sure you all know Bianca's personality, but I'm going to say my interpretation just so you can picture her. Bianca is a shy soul, though she's very sweet and friendly when she opens up, which doesn't take too long. She often goofs off or gets sidetracked easily, though once yelled at she clams up or when told to do something she runs off in excited panic. Bianca can be a bit airheaded at times and she isn't quite sure what she really wants to do with her life. Eventually, after hanging out with Professor Juniper for a while, Bianca thinks that being her assistant would be a fun thing to do!

**N (Natural Harmonia Gropius)**

Okay, this is where a few of you may or may not get mad at me for my interpretation of N; especially if you're hardcore N fans. N grew up as an orphan living in the forest where his only friends were Pokémon, these Pokémon also cared for him and loved him like their own child. One day, he was found by Ghetsis and brought into Team Plasma to train to become the king. I don't think you guys _really_ needed a backstory for N, but, whatever. In his time alone, N studied much about the world, even going about as far as spying on the people as he grew older. (Here's where you guys will begin to dislike me.) N grew to be a very wise and slightly manipulative person, though his heart was dead set on the many ideals he held true. At times he could even appear to act conceited, though that isn't truly the case, he is simply very determined to make his ideals the reality.

Now, the reason you will probably hate me is because, in my story, N isn't innocent at all. He's been out in the world and he's even met a lot of people, he's also nineteen in my mind. He knows a lot about everything and, at times, he can be dark and frightening to almost anyone. He doesn't let many people see this side of him. The reason he is dark is, because he was separated from humans, he learned to despise most people and get what he wants. When people don't do what he wants or how he wants it done, it can anger him. This doesn't mean he isn't that understanding, if someone he deems worthy slaps him with reality or tells him off, he'll become quiet and talk to himself, often thinking their words over. In other words, this N is a bit bipolar. :P

Now, that's most of the main characters. Others like the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, Alder, Professor Juniper, Cedric Juniper, and so forth will just be randomish.

* * *

Now that all the boring stuff is out of the way, it's time for your full (terrible :3) summary! :D

Touko, a young girl at the age of sixteen, is beginning her long awaited journey into the Pokémon world. Accompanying her are her friends, Cheren and Bianca, who she runs into occasionally. Along her journey she'll meet countless people and Pokémon, growing stronger in both her mind, body, and soul. What will happen when she runs into an evil gang of people trying to separate Pokémon and humans and turn the world upside down? Along the way she'll also meet a mysterious man by the name of N who seems to hide secrets of his own. Though the biggest surprise is yet to come as she soon learns that the truths she speaks could lead her on a destiny she never thought she could have!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Touko yawned, pulling the blanket over her head and grumbling about the light that had begun to lay across her pillow. "Sometimes I wonder why the sunlight has to show its face before I get up." Touko grunted, turning over to face the wall.  
"Oh Touko! Are you still asleep?" Touko's mother's voice rang into her ear, coming from downstairs.

"No." Touko called back, lifting her head from the blanket before heading back underneath it.

"Well, I sure hope you aren't! Professor Juniper is coming in two hours to give you, Cheren, and Bianca your present!"

...

"OH YEAH!" Quick as a flash of lightning, Touko was jumping out of bed, stumbling around for she had gotten up too fast. "This is so exciting my first Pokémon that's actually mine!" Touko grinned ear-to-ear and squeezed her pillow she was hugging. "Gah! I can't believe it!" She threw the pillow back onto her bed and ran downstairs, her feet thudding on the steps.  
"Slow down there tiger! You still have two hours until she comes. Have some breakfast, it's going to be a big day you know."

Touko nodded, still grinning, as she tugged down her bright pink sleeping shorts and smoothed out her white tee with a picture of a Munna and Musharna. "I know, I'm just excited; it's going to be my first Pokémon ever!" Touko clasped her hands together, dreamily looking up at the ceiling. Her mother laughed, setting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, four pieces of bacon, two patty sausages, scrambled eggs, cinnamon toast, and a bowl of freshly cut berries from the garden. "Wow mom, do you really think I'll eat all of this!" The two of them laughed as Touko hungrily picked up her fork and lathered the pancakes with butter and began to dig into them.

"Well, I'm sure with your appetite you can sure try." Her mother winked at her and began to eat her own platter of food. "So do you know what Pokémon you'll be picking?"

Touko tapped her chin, she had thought about it and she was quite sure which she would like. Swallowing her food and downing a gulp of Moomoo Milk, she answered. "Yeah, I think so. I really, really love Snivy so I think I'll pick a Snivy." Touko's mother nodded, smiling at the eager tone.

"What about your friends? Do you have any idea what Pokémon your friends will be picking?"

Touko nodded, part of the reason she wanted Snivy was because her friends wanted the other two so it worked out perfectly. "Cheren wants a Tepig and Bianca wants an Oshawott."

"Well isn't that perfect! There will be no fighting between the three of you!" Her mother smiled, finishing up her plate of food and bringing it to the sink. "Professor Juniper should be coming within the hour so I'd finish up and get presentable." She laughed, pulling on some rubber gloves and beginning to wash the dishes.

"Oh right, right!" Touko shoved a few more mouthfuls of berries into her mouth, drinking down the rest of her Moomoo Milk. "Thanks mom! It was a wonderful breakfast and now I'm super full!"

"I wouldn't doubt it! The way you ate everything on your plate!"

"Mooooom!" Touko blushed, rubbing her stomach and disappearing up the stairs.

...

Once in her bedroom, Touko closed the door, locking it firmly and stripping down to her underwear. The brunette hurried to her closet, throwing out dresses and outfits all over the floor and bed. "What to wear, what to wear." Touko's eyes scanned over the outfits strewn across her floor. "Whatever I'm going to wear I'm going to want to be comfortable, durable, and of course a little stylish!" Smiling, Touko grabbed a pair of slightly short shorts that showed the tips of the pockets as well as a plain white t-shirt, which flattered her cleavage nicely, and a black vest to fit over it. Touko tossed the outfit onto the bed with a fresh pair of white, plain underpants and a matching white plain bra. She grabbed her white hat with a pink cover and a pink Pokéball design and set it on top of the clothes with a pair of black socks as well. "Voila! The perfect outfit for the perfect journey!" Touko smiled with her handiwork and shrugged off the rest of her clothes, skipping into the bathroom. The brunette carefully stepped into the shower, turning it into an almost scalding hot temperature and began to furiously scrub her skin with a soaped up loofa. Touko sang out happily, even pretty good, as she rubbed her face with a cleanser and then poured a bunch of shampoo into her hair. "I can't wait! I can't wait! I'll be nice and clean for my journey! This is going to be fantastic!" Touko twirled around in her shower, slipping and tumbling onto the floor, knocking a bunch of bottles over in the process.

"Touko?!"

Touko faintly heard her mother's cry and she hurriedly began to pick up the bottles. "It's fine mom!" She shouted back to her mother, giggling with giddiness as she washed out the rest of the shampoo and lathered her hair with conditioner.

Touko's mom let out a half-laugh, half-sigh, placing some bread dough into the oven. "Lie-lie?" Touko's mom looked down, seeing her Liepard place it's paws on the counter and look up at her with concern.

"Oh Liepard, I'm fine. Just when Touko gets so excited, or even frightened for that matter, she can get clumsy."  
"Liepard, lie." Liepard rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement, hopping over to lay her body across the couch in a spot of sunlight.

...

Touko spat into the sink, smiling at herself in the mirror, enjoying the sparkle her pearly whites had after brushing them. Two fluffy, white towels covered her body as she applied another facial cleanser to her face and washed it off. "A beautiful face needs no makeup!" She laughed and smiled, opening the bathroom door and dancing into her room. She tossed aside the towel that was bundled on top of her head and let the towel covering her body pool around her feet. Touko pulled on her underwear and then quickly pulled on the rest of her clothes, sparing a glance at the clock. "The Professor will probably be here soon!" With newfound vigor, Touko brushed her hair, putting it into a high ponytail and two strands framing her face. The brunette placed her cap on her head and sat on her bed, pulling on her socks and then black half-boots with pink laces and bottoms. Taking one last glance at herself, Touko smiled into the mirror and grabbed her pink over-the-shoulder bag and scrambled downstairs.

...

"You know you care too much about your looks when your own friend beats you to your house to get Pokémon." Touko laughed, recognizing Cheren's sarcastic voice.

"Cheren! Please! I wanted to look good for our journey!" Touko smiled, the two exchanging a fistbump and chatting about the starter Pokémon they were going to choose.

"Listen, Tepig has been and always will be my first choice. He's strong, tough, and he's got the looks to kill, like me." Touko laughed at Cheren's comment, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I think it's because you know Snivy's weak to a Tepig." Touko teased him back, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Nuh-uh! That's just the way things worked out." Cheren shrugged, laughing along with Touko.

"Ding-dong!" Cheren and Touko glanced up as they heard a voice call outside the door.

"They're here!" Both of the friends laughed in excited unison and scurried to the door.

"Hi Professor! Are those the Pokémon?" Touko grinned, taking the wrapped up box from the lady at the door.

"That they are Touko; Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott." Professor Juniper smiled, waving at Cheren. "How are you Cheren?"  
"Fine Professor, how are you?"

"Good as usual, thanks for asking. Well, anyway, I've got to skedaddle. I was in the middle of research at the lab and remembered I had this appointment to catch! I hope you enjoy your Pokémon and remember to visit me at the lab after you've decided who you want!" With that Professor Juniper gave a short bow and briskly walked away.

"See ya Professor!" Touko waved out the door, cradling the box in her other arm. "Let's go Cheren! Up to my room!" Touko grabbed his wrist, running to the stairs. "Mom! Send Bianca up!"

...

"Ugh. Where is that woman?" Cheren frowned, staring at his watch angrily and laying across the bed. "We told Bianca what time to be here and now it's almost ten! You did tell her nine thirty, right?"  
Touko nodded, picking up the last of her clothes she'd thrown out of her closet and picking them up. "Of well look at the bright side, I got to clean my room before she made it here!" Cheren rolled his eyes, glaring at his watch and chewing on a piece of bubblegum absent-mindedly. "Listen, Bianca can be a little bit... flighty at times but she's still our friend. We should've learned to deal with it by now."

"Yeah, yeah. She is late a lot of the time, but, come on! Today's the day we get our Pokemon! I don't think she could've missed today's time!" Touko just shrugged, she agreed with Cheren's harsh words but she still loved Bianca.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Bianca suddenly burst into the room, huffing and puffing for breath.

"Finally! What took you so long Bianca?" Cheren frowned, sitting up on the bed and frowning at the blond-headed girl.  
"I forgot! I slept in a little too! My dad was also hammering me with lectures and I had to-"

"Whatever! Come on, our Pokémon are here!" Cheren grinned and stood besides Touko who was beckoning Bianca over to the box resting on her table.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! I can't wait to get my little ol' Oshawott!" Bianca clapped her hands with giddiness and looked over at Touko. "You open it Touko!"

Touko nodded and grabbed the tip of the bow, pulling it so it untied. "Here we go!" Touko grasped the box's cover and took it off, throwing it onto her bed to reveal three, shiny Pokéballs. In front of each of them was a nametag that stated what Pokémon was inside and the moves they knew.

"Alright, I think since they were delivered to Touko's house, Touko should pick who she wants first." Cheren advised, glancing at the two of them for approval.

"Naturally." Bianca agreed, nudging Touko with her shoulder.

"I think since we all know who we want we grab that Pokéball! If we each grab the same Pokéball we'll work it out from there!" Touko announced, which both of her friends agreed to. "In that case, on the count of three we grab the Pokéball and let our starter see the world! 3..., 2..." Touko took in a deep breath and together the three friends shouted in unison.

"ONE!"

They each grabbed the Pokéball they wanted; Cheren grabbed Tepig's Pokéball, Bianca grabbed Oshawott's Pokéball, and Touko grabbed Snivy's Pokéball. At the same time, the trio released their Pokémon with flashes of white.

"Tepig! Pig!" The small bundle of orange and black snorted and blew smoke from it's nose.

"Wosha! Wott!" The blue otter-like pokemon threw up it's hand and grinned at the friends.

"Snivy! Sniv! Sniv!" The green Pokémon smiled as it was released, hopping into Touko's arms and grinning. "Snivy!"

Together, Touko, Cheren, and Bianca laughed, welcoming their new friends into the world.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Voilà! I have finished chapter one and I am quite happy with it. I think the length is pretty good, though I wonder what you guys think. Anyway, chapter two is done and chapter three is a work in-progress. I'm liking the story so far and at the moment I'm quite happy to continue it! I forgot to mention that my story may not be super detailed, I 'll try but no promises. Anyway, here's my very first fanfic for all of you and I'd love to know what you think!

- The Kirei-Sakura


	2. Chapter Two: Little Creatures Big Power

**Chapter Two: Little Creatures; Big Power**

"Awesome! Just awesome!" Bianca grinned ear-to-ear, rubbing her Oshawott's head. "We have our very own Pokémon to explore the world with!"

"That we do Bianca, now we can explore outside of Nuvema Town and Accumala Town. We can go to all sorts of places now that we can go into the wild without fear of getting owned by wild Pokémon." Cheren smiled down at Tepig who nodded his head and snorted.

"I know! Let's see how safe we'll be! Let's have a battle!" Bianca suggested, grasping Touko's hands and looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Right now?" Touko blinked in surprise at the sudden movement, Snivy sitting on top of her head and staring at Bianca.

"Yes right now!"

"Bianca! You're insane! They're going to ruin the house!"

"Oh nonsense Cheren! They're just little ol' Pokémon! They won't do that much damage! Please Touko? Battle with me!" Cheren just scoffed and rolled his eyes, stepping back to judge the two of them.

"Well..." Touko bit her lip, grabbing Snivy and looking her into the eyes.

"Sniv." Snivy nodded with spunk in her eyes and Touko nodded back with the same sparkle in her own eyes.

"We accept your challenge Bianca! Snivy! It's your turn! Let's go!" Touko threw the Pokémon into the air, the little grass-snake Pokémon twirling in a circle before landing gracefully.

"Snivy! Sniv!"

...

"Oshawott! Show them your stuff!" Bianca pointed to Snivy and Touko and the sea otter Pokémon waddled in front of his master.

"Oshawa!"

"Let's begin this, eh Bianca!" Touko winked before calling out to her Pokémon. "Snivy use Tackle!" Snivy sprinted into action, fast. The grass snake Pokémon was next to Oshawott before Bianca could react and knocked him down and over.

"Oshawaaa!"

"Oshawott!" Bianca bit her lip and fussed over her Pokémon.

"Snivy use Tackle again!"

"Sniv!" Snivy rushed over to the injured Pokémon, sweeping her tail beneath it and body slamming it into the air and landing on the floor with a bang.

"Osha!" Oshawott cried out in pain, struggling to his feet once more.

"Call a move Bianca! Worry about your Pokémon but pay attention to the battle more so!"

Cheren barked at her, pointing at her Pokémon.

"Right! Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" Oshawott turned to look at his trainer, tipping his head in confusion.

"Oshawott?"

Cheren facepalmed and Tepig buried his head in his paws, mimicking his trainer. "Bianca..."

"Isn't that a move he can use?" She asked, placing her fingertip on her nose and racking her brain.

"It is but not until he gets more skill!" Cheren groaned and sighed at her, muttering something inaudible under his breath.

Touko couldn't help but laugh at her two friends though she quickly collected herself and ordered Snivy once more since her opponent was distracted. "Snivy! Tackle!" Snivy lunged at Oshawott again, knocking him back and into the wall once more. The lithe snake Pokémon scampered onto the ceiling, running fast and even running upside-down before twirling and landing gracefully in front of her trainer.

"Oshawott! Use... Tackle!?" Bianca called, hoping it would work. Oshawott obeyed, running at the green Pokémonn in front of him.

"Snivy! Counter it with your own Tackle!" Snivy rushed forwards as well, the two of them colliding and evenly matched in the center of the room.

"Sniiiiivvv."

"Oshaaaa."

The two Pokémon stared into each other's eyes, neither blinking as the pushed with all their force.

"Osha!" Oshawott winced, his foot slipping and Snivy taking the opportunity to sweep his feet from underneath him with her tail and body slam him forwards, resulting in Oshawott landed right besides his trainer's feet.

"This battle is over! Oshawott is unable to battle! Snivy is the winner; which means that Touko is our victor!" Cheren raised his arms up together, using his best mimicking voice to mimic the announcers on television. Touko laughed and as did Bianca, both of them hugging each other and smiling.

...

"You were awesome Touko. You and Snivy are already really strong." Bianca complimented her friend, holding Oshawott in her arms and hugging him.

"Thanks Bianca. You were great too, once you got the hang of things." Touko smiled, rubbing Snivy's chin as the Pokémon jumping onto her shoulder and sat there.

"Hmph. Bianca, did you even look at the card that told you what moves your Pokémon knew?" Cheren stepped up to the three of them, his eyes boring into Bianca.

"Oh. Um. No." Bianca laughed nervously as Cheren just groaned and facepalmed once more.

"Beside that, would you take a look around?" Cheren gestured to the room that was now in shambles. Snivy's paw prints were on the ceiling and the walls had dent marks from where Oshawott collided with it. Skid marks were scattered on the wood floor where Oshawott had fell and the rug had been shoved to the other side of the room.

"Oh! Wow! Who knew that such little creatures could pack so much power!" Bianca laughed and kissed Oshawott's forehead.

"Oshawa!" Oshawott smiled and patted his chest confidently, grabbing his shell and waving it around.

"Hmph. Everyone but you apparently." Cheren grumbled and glared at Bianca.

"Oh, lighten up Cheren." Touko punched her friend's shoulder playfully and smiled at the bond between Oshawott and Bianca.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Bianca lifted her finger and pointed at her head, indicating she had an idea even further. "How about you two have a battle?"

"Did you not see what happened to the room Bianca?" Cheren growled, once more throwing out his hands to indicate the room.

"I know, I know! But listen, the room's already a mess! You guys can't make it a mess anymore than it is!" Bianca nodded matter-of-factly and Oshawott did the same, waving his shell at Cheren.

"Hm. Well, I guess you're right about that. What do you say Touko?" Cheren looked over to Touko, who was already at the other end of the room with Snivy in front of her.

"Of course!" Touko grinned and Snivy nodded in agreement.

"Perfect!" Cheren grabbed two potions out of his bag and tossed them to Bianca and Touko. "Heal up your Pokémon first, no win when fighting already weakened Pokémon."

Touko nodded, kneeling down to feed the potion to Snivy and rubbing her head. "I believe in you Snivy. Don't let your guard down. This won't be like Bianca's battle, Cheren knows what he's doing and it'll be much more tough. You can still do this though." Touko whispered to her Pokémon, rubbing her chin and gazing into her eyes.

"Snivy." Snivy nodded her head, touching her paw into Touko's hand and turning to face Tepig who'd taken up a battle position.

...

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Tepig use Tail Whip!" Tepig nodded and spun around, raising his rump in the air and wagging his tail.

"Tepig-Tep!" Tepig sang a little bit, being very cute and smiling at Snivy. The snake Pokémon stared at Tepig, turning her head in confusion.

"Now Tepig! Tackle!"

"Snivy! Don't get distracted! Dodge it!" Snivy snapped into attention at her trainer's voice, though she was too late as she was flung backwards and skidded across the table, knocking over the box her Pokéball came in. "Snivy! Are you okay!?"

"Sniv!" Snivy responded, shaking her head and running up the wall and over onto the bed, facing Tepig.

"Tepig use Tackle again!"

"Snivy dodge it!"

The two Pokémon each did what they commanded, Snivy jumping into the air as Tepig rammed into the mattress on the bed, colliding his head with the wall.

"Snivy! Use Tackle when you land!" Snivy pushed off the wall, knocking Tepig onto the floor and the two of the rolling around.

"Tepig get up and use Tackle!"

"Snivy you use Tackle as well!"

The two Pokémon broke free of each other, sliding backwards before running full force at each other, each yelling their own battle cry. The force of the impact sent both sides back, the two Pokémon huffing and leaning downwards.

"Tepig! Tackle!"

"Snivy, dodge it!"

Tepig rushed at Snivy, but Snivy quickly reacted, shooting out vines from its collar and attaching it to the bed and pulling herself to safety. Cheren, Bianca, and Touko all gaped at Snivy, though Touko quickly jumped up and cheered.

"You learned Vine Whip! Awesome! Snivy! Use Vine Whip!" Touko quickly commanded as Snivy shot the vines out at Tepig.

"Tepig block it!" Tepig snorted in surprise and covered his head in his paws, squealing as the vines hit him. "Tepig! Are you okay bud?" Cheren gasped in surprise, though he smiled smugly as Tepig rose his head and snorted and glared at Snivy. He only showed a bit of damage from the vines, standing up and growling at the grass snake Pokémon. "You see, Tepig is a Fire-type which means that Grass-type moves won't have that much effect on him. Had you learned Vine Whip when you were fighting Bianca, Oshawott would be down in two seconds; since Oshawott is a Water-type and Grass-type moves are super effective." Cheren stated matter-of-factly which received a roll of the eyes from Touko.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Cheren. I was just excited that she learned a new move." Touko muttered under her breath, looking at Snivy who seemed angry her vines hadn't done that much damage. "It's okay Snivy! I'm proud of you for learning a new move! Use Tackle!"

"Snivy! Sniv! Sni!" Snivy exclaimed happily at her trainer with a smile before turning to Tepig and running at him.

"Tepig! Counter with your own Tackle!"

"Tepig!" Tepig charged Snivy, the two of the increasing speed until they collided in the middle, holding heads and grunting. Both Touko and Cheren held their breath, watching the Pokémon eagerly, silently cheering them on.

"Tep!"

"Sni!"

In an instant both Pokémon fell down, landing on top of each other and fainting.

...

"That's a draw! Both Pokémon can't battle anymore so it's a tie!" Bianca skipped over to Cheren and Touko who had picked up their Pokémon and were cradling them.

"Awesome battle Touko, I'm happy for your Snivy. She's strong and even learned a new move." Cheren smiled, punching Touko's shoulder lightly.

"Thanks Cheren, your Tepig is also very strong, he's going to be a real killer as it grows." Touko punched Cheren's shoulder as well, laughing with him.

"Both of you guys Pokémon are so amazing! As is my little Oshawott!" Bianca smiled and Oshawott nodded, leaning against his trainer's legs.

"Thanks Bianca." Touko smiled, looking down at the Snivy cradled in her eyes as it slowly began to come back to consciousness.

"Snivy?" Snivy looked around, gazing up at her trainer and smiling feebly.

"Oh Snivy! I'm so glad you're okay! You battled amazingly and even learned a new move! That Vine Whip was so powerful and you even used it to get away from Tepig's Tackle! That was super smart of you! I love you!" Touko rambled on to her Pokémon, who stared at her in surprise as it was hugged.

"Sni? Snivy!" Snivy hugged her trainer back, nuzzling her head into her trainer's neck.

Cheren smiled at the two of them, watching Tepig come back in his own arms. "Hey Tepig. You were awesome buddy. The way you withstanded that Vine Whip, though I knew you would, was awesome. Together, we're going to be super strong." Tepig nodded and smiled, jumping down with a happy snort and sitting in front of his trainer with a smile.

"Well, how about we go downstairs and apologize to Touko's mom for the mess we made of the room?" Bianca suggested, recalling Oshawott into his Pokéball and heading down the stairs.

"I agree. Tepig, return and get a nice long rest." Cheren returned Tepig into his Pokéball and followed after Bianca.

"Let's go Snivy." Touko held Snivy in her arms as she too headed downstairs.

...

"-we can even clean it up if you want us to." Touko heard Cheren's voice as she reached the bottom step, talking to her mom in the kitchen.

"Oh no, it's fine Cheren. I can take care of everything, you three better head to the lab. Isn't the Professor waiting for you?" Touko's mom inquired, which Bianca nodded to.

"Yeah she is, she said to go over there once we got our Pokémon."

"Well then you better head over there then!" Touko's mom smiled, handing each of them a bag with a few slices of Mixed Berry Bread in it. "This is for you and your Pokémon. Feed that to your Pokémon and they'll be feeling terrific even after the fiercest battle! It's also a very yummy snack as well!" Touko's mom winked and smiled at their thanks.

"Thank you, let's go Bianca." Cheren motioned to Bianca as he headed to the door. "Oh, Touko! We'll be waiting at the lab! Meet us there soon, we don't want to keep the Professor waiting any longer!" Cheren then scurried out the door, heading into the clear, sunny day.

"I better stop home real quick." Bianca waved at the two of them and hurried outside as well.

...

"Sorry about my room mom. I was peer-pressured by Bianca." Touko laughed, sitting on a stool next to the counter, setting Snivy down on the counter next to her.

"Oh, that's quite alright dear. Pokémon battles are always so much fun, aren't they! I could hear the Pokémon's cries all the way from down here! It must of been a blast!"

Touko smiled and nodded, scratching underneath Snivy's head. "It was, I won against Bianca and had a tie with Cheren. Bianca didn't really know what to do so it was kind of a cheap win but whatever. Cheren and I fought really hard though and I'm super proud of Snivy. She even learned Vine Whip!" Snivy nodded, wiggling her vines around in the air to show Touko's mom.

"That's awesome Touko!" Touko's mom grinned at the little Pokémon and placed two slices of Mixed Berry Bread in front of her. "Eat this Snivy, it'll make you grow stronger and help you heal up and feel better." Snivy nodded and gingerly took a bite of the bread before squealing with delight and eating it in fast nibbles. Touko and her mom laughed at the Pokémon's happiness and Touko's mom handed her a bag of a loaf of bread.

"Thanks mom." Touko smiled, tucking it into her bag and watching Snivy finish up the other slice of bread.

"Now Snivy, Touko also knows how to make that bread as well."

"Sniv? Sniv-sniv!" Snivy smiled at her trainer, twirling around gracefully.

"Well, I know how to make it but I'm not that good at it." Touko bit her lip and scratched the back of her head and laughed uneasily. "For a while we have mom's cooking of the bread with us for when you get injured though." Snivy laughed and jumping into her trainer's arms as Touko stood up. "Once again, thanks a bunch mom."

Touko's mom smiled, wiping her hands on her apron and going to stand in front of her daughter. "You're welcome, and don't worry about your room."

Touko looked up at her mom, as Snivy jumped onto her head and she began to tear up a little. "Really mom, thank you. For everything. I couldn't ask for a better parent." Touko hugged her mom, breathing in her scent and smiling.

"Oh Touko." Touko's mom embraced her as well, kissing her forehead and looking at Snivy who watched them curiously. Laughing, Touko's mom brought the Pokémon onto Touko's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her as well.

"I love you mom." Touko finally pulled away, staring up at her mother.

"My Touko, my beautiful darling. I love you so much, your father would be, is, proud of you." Touko's mom smiled once more and kissed her child's forehead, wiping her tears away with her thumbs. "Now go out there Touko and show them what you're made of. Your destiny is waiting for you out there and it's time for you to show everyone what you're made of! Go."

Touko smiled up at her mom, hugging her quickly once last time before kissing her cheek and opening the door. Looking back one last time, Touko smiled at her mom and exited the house.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, there you have it! Chapter number two for Touko's journey! It was mainly the first battle, as you can obviously see. I thought that was a good ending point so that is where it ended! This is more than likely the length you will be seeing for all my chapters so I apologize if it's terrible for your reading style. :3


	3. Chapter Three: First Step into the World

**Chapter Three: First Step into the World**

Touko pondered where to stop by first, she could either go to the lab or head over to Bianca's house and check up on her. "If I go to the lab, Cheren could be there and if Bianca isn't, he would probably blame me for her lateness." Touko laughed at the thought, shrugging her shoulders and heading towards Bianca's house down the street.

"Snivvvv." Shivy oohed and aahed at the new surroundings, captivated by the tall trees and wildlife.

"You've probably never been out of your Pokéball or the lab, huh?" Touko asked her Pokémon, lifting it off her head and holding on to it.

"Sniv." Snivy answered, nodding her head and continuing to look around.

"Well then you better be excited! We're going to go to so many places and meet a whole lot of Pokémon! Our team is going to grow and grow!" Touko smiled, holding onto Snivy with one arm as she swiped her hand in front of them dreamily. "And you're going to lead that team to victory." Touko smiled, looking down at Snivy who smiled and agreed happily.

"Snivy!"

...

The two continued walking for few more minutes before they reached Bianca's house, a small two-story house with the door cracked open a bit. "Here we are Snivy." Touko walked up the concrete steps, peeking inside the crack the door made.

"No! No! A thousand times no!"

Touko frowned as she recognized the voice of Bianca's uptight, over-protective father without even looking first. He had always been a downer even when Bianca was a little girl. He would never let her, Cheren, Bianca, and her other friend, Touya, go explore in the woods. They had done so anyway but it was still a bother when Bianca's dad yelled. Even Touko's mom and Bianca's mom couldn't get him to settle down, he was terrible like that. "Snivy, you better return." Touko returned the grass-snake Pokémon into her Pokéball and secured the Pokéball in her bag, turning her attention back to the house.

"But... But I'm a good trainer! I've even got a Pokémon and everything!" Bianca whimpered back and Touko could tell that her friend was on the verge of tears. Touko balled her fist up and bit her lip, frustrated that Bianca was being so skittish at the whole thing. "I can totally go on a journey dad!" Bianca rushed out of the house, knocking Touko off the side of the porch and tumbling into the bushes. "Oh! Touko! It's... it's fine. I'm okay. I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab."

"Bianca, I..." Touko sighed, watching as her shy friend scurried away without another word and headed towards the direction of the lab. "I'm sorry that your dad can't see the hidden potential within you." Touko finished, mumbling to herself as she stood up and straightened herself out. Touko then began a light jog towards the lab, two blocks away and on the edge of town. "Great, now I'm going to be the one who's late and feel Cheren's wrath!" Touko rolled her eyes and smirked to herself, her eyes locked on the building up a hill near the edge of town.

...

"Finally! What took you so long Touko! You're even later than Bianca! We've been waiting here for like hours!" Cheren lectured Touko some more but she ignored it, looking at Bianca and giving her a smile.

"I just got caught up Cheren." Touko answered, laughing at his frown and looking up at the large Pokémon lab. "Well, shall we head in?"

"Of course! The Professor wanted us to be here probably two hours ago! Now look at it! It's almost noon!" Cheren grunted, glancing at his watch before hurrying in the lab, Bianca tailing behind him. Touko just laughed and followed her friends in, looking at the many machines and standing in the middle of her friends in front of Professor Juniper.

"Well! I'm glad you guys could make it! I've been waiting for you young people!" Professor Juniper smiled, laughing as she called them young people. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Prof-"

"Professor Juniper? We know your name you know."

"Oh come now Cheren! This isn't the time to take things lightly! Today is a day you'll remember forever! It's best to behave with some formality!"

"Who said I wasn't being form-"

"As I was saying, I'm Professor Juniper and I'm researching the mysterious creatures we call, Pokémon." Professor Juniper continued with her speech, ignoring Cheren's pout. Touko held back a laugh when Professor Juniper told Cheren off, seeing as how she looked excited to be starting new trainers off on a journey. "I'm researching things such as how and when they came into existence." The Professor stopped, pacing around and looking at the three of them. "Could you show me your Pokémon? I'd like to take a look at them." The three nodded, calling their Pokémon from their Pokéballs and holding them in their arms. "Oh! How unusual! You've already had a Pokémon battle with them! Perhaps... perhaps that's why it appears your Pokémon already trust you so immensely! How wonderful! I knew that giving you Pokémon was a good idea!" Professor Juniper smiled, clapping her hands together and smiling, waiting as the three returned their Pokémon. "Now about why I gave you Pokémon."

...

"It's for the Pokédex, right?" Cheren spoke up again, obviously unable to hold his tongue for more than a couple minutes.

"Pokédex? What's that?" Bianca inquired, tilting her head to the side and looking at Cheren with confusion. Touko shrugged her shoulders, she knew what it was, sort of, but didn't want to be rude.

"Nice work Cheren! I'm impressed! You must have studied Pokémon extensively already, haven't you?" Professor Juniper looked delighted as she focused on Cheren.

"A little, not going to lie." Cheren crossed his arms, a smug smile across his face.

"Hmph, a little is an under exaggeration." Touko snorted, smirking as Cheren glowered at her.

"Anyway, let me start from the beginning, for everyone's sake of understanding." Professor Juniper nodded at Cheren and took a deep breath. "The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! That means it tells you many things about the Pokémon you have encountered. Such as different forms, gender differences, height and weight comparisons, descriptions, abilities, moves, and a lovely picture! I want you three to visit many places and meet all kinds of Pokémon there are in the world! That is my request!" Professor Juniper exaggerated her speech by throwing up her arms and wiggling her fingers. She turned to the three of them, beaming and clasping her hands together. "Cheren! Bianca! Touko! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?"

"You bet Professor Juniper!" Touko smiled, raising her fist in front of her and nodding to her.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I'm so going to go on an adventure!" Bianca clasped her hands together as well, wiggling with giddiness.

"Naturally." Cheren waved his hand in the air and brushed a piece of his hair from his face.

"Perfect! All of you! You have given me the best possible answer!" Professor Juniper handed each of the friends a Pokédex. Cheren's was blue with a dark blue Pokéball on it, Bianca's was red with sparkles embedded into the covering, and Touko's was pink with a light pink outline of a Pokéball on it. "Alright, now I need to teach you how to meet and catch a Wild Pokémon. Meet me on Route One." Professor Juniper walked past the trio, heading out the door and turning towards the exit of town.

...

"S-since the Professor asked us, it's fine to go on a journey, right?" Bianca stammered out, obviously still thinking about her father. "I can maybe learn what I really want to do when I grow older."

"Bianca! Of course you can! Even without your father's permission you could've, this is your life and you decide what to do with it!" Touko hugged her blond friend, comforting her and smiling.

"It's only natural for trainers to go on journeys. Don't let your father stop you Bianca." Cheren placed a hand on Bianca's shoulder gently and nodded at her. "We can journey however we want as we complete the Pokédex." Cheren looked at the device in his hands and beamed at it. "Awesome. Pure awesome. I've always wanted one of these."

Touko smiled at her friends, each one caught up in their own thoughts. Heading outside, Touko breathed in the fresh air and stretched before noticing her mom standing right there. "Mom?"

"Touko! Wait up!" Bianca ran into Touko's back, almost falling down, had Cheren not caught her.

"What's the holdup?" Cheren grumbled, the two of them standing on either side of Touko. "Oh, hi Mrs. White." He waved, noticing Touko's mom in front of them.

"Hello dear, and hello to you Bianca. What did Professor Juniper need from you?"

"She gave us a Pokédex!" Bianca exclaimed, waving the sparkling device above her head.

"Oh how wonderful! She asked you to complete the Pokédex! I can't believe it." Mrs. White smiled before chuckling a bit. "Actually I can believe it, you're all very brave and trustworthy. Which is why I wanted to give you each one of these!" Touko's mom proceeded to hand Bianca, Cheren, and Touko each a Unova Region Map. The map came complete with towns, cities, landmarks, and even things to do in each town or city.

"Wow! Thanks Mrs. White!" Cheren smiled, shaking hands with the older brunette and tucking his map and Pokédex safely in his bag.

"Th-thanks so much!" Bianca stuttered out, hugging the town map and Pokédex.

"Now, about your room Touko. I can tidy it up, or what's left of it." Mrs. White laughed at the embarrassed faces of Cheren and Bianca, patting each of them nicely. "Amazing, huh! Some Pokémon are so small and cute yet they have the power to destroy a bedroom! With those Pokémon at your side, you won't have anything to worry about!" Touko's mom smiled, glancing at each of them before turning around. "Well, I better not keep you any longer! Have a great trip you three!" Mrs. White waved at them before disappearing around a bend.

"Your mom's great Touko, that was sweet of her." Cheren nodded, looking at the end of the road which began to ease into a dirt road to accompany the next route. "Anyway, the Prof' is probably wanting so we best not keep her waiting.

"Right!" Both Bianca and Touko agreed with Cheren at the same time, heading down the street towards the path to Route One.

...

"Alright guys! Let's take our first step into Route One! Together!" Bianca smiled, grabbing Cheren and Touko's hand as the three each stepped off the main road and onto the dirt road that indicated Route One. "Ooh! This is so exciting! Our journey starts here!"

...

"Hey! You three! Over here!" The trio looked over, noticing Professor Juniper waving at them from off the path.

"Let's go, I don't want to keep her waiting." Touko and Bianca nodded to Cheren, heading off the path as the grass slowly began to get thicker as they proceeded farther. "Sorry to keep you waiting Professor, you wanted to show us something?" Cheren spoke up as the they met the Professor.

"No problem, I wanted to show you how to catch a Pokémon! When you see a Pokémon, it's registered into your Pokédex, though when you catch a Pokémon, even more data is collected!" Professor Juniper explained before turning to face the open field of grass before them. "Sometimes Wild Pokémon will jump out at you when you are in thicker grass wanting to test their skills, such as this. If you want to encounter Wild Pokémon then you're going to have to be in this grass, Wild Pokémon usually won't jump out at you if you're on a path. Look there! A Patrat!" Professor Juniper pointed at the scout Pokémon, which each of the new trainers behind her quickly scanned into their Pokédex. "Alright! Minccino! Demonstration time!" Professor Juniper called out the chinchilla Pokémon which was also registered into the Pokédex.

"Pat?" Patrat looked up to see the Minccino, looking as if it was taunting it. "Patrat!" Patrat charged at the Pokémon, though Minccino was also quick to react.

"Minccino dodge and use pound!" The gray Pokémon jumped up, his furry paw pounding the Patrat's face into the dirt. "Pound once more!" Minccino brought its other paw up, punching the Patrat's face and sending it tumbling over the ground. "Now that the Pokémon is weakened, you throw a Pokéball at it." Professor Juniper explained, grabbing an empty Pokéball from her bag and chucking it at the dazed Patrat. Everyone held their breath as the Pokéball rolled three times before settling down and dinging, indicating that the Patrat had been caught. "That's how you do it!" Professor Juniper approached the Pokéball, picking it up and placing it in her pocket. "First you lower the enemy's strength and toss a Pokéball at it. Placing the Pokémon in a status condition, like paralysis or sleep, will also make your capture easier. Pokémon that are healthy and not very weak will be harder to catch." Professor Juniper finished her speech with a curt nod before handing each trainer ten Pokéballs. "I'll be waiting for you in Accumala Town to show you some more things! Take care and catch lots of Pokémon!" Professor Juniper bowed a little and then turned, heading down the route.

...

"Well, let's start heading that way then." Cheren stated, beginning to walk away before he was stopped by Bianca.

"Hold on! Hold on! I have a fun idea!"

"Bianca, please, this is serious and we have to get going." Cheren tapped his head and frowned at the bubbly girl.

"Oh, lighten up Cheren! Adventures are supposed to be fun! Why don't we see who can catch the most Pokémon? It'll help fill the Pokédex pages and help our teams grow!"

"You know Bianca, that's actually a pretty good idea." Cheren snuffed, clapping sarcastically, though Bianca still beamed proudly.

"Well then! It's happening! Let's meet at the entrance to Accumala Town in an hour and thirty minutes!" Touko smiled, telling her friends the plan. "It should only take about an hour to reach Accumala Town and then we have some time to catch and train our Pokémon as well." Everyone agreed to the idea and they each bumped fists before backing away from each other.

"Well, see you guys soon!" Bianca grinned and zoomed off into the trees, eager to catch a lot of Pokémon.

"Hmph, good luck to you Touko. I'm going to win though." Cheren winked at Touko before heading off himself.

"Hah! I'll see about that!" Touko laughed to herself, looking up at the sky and grinning. "This is it! My journey begins here!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

There you have it! Chapter number three! Not too much excitement yet, but I think I did a better job with the details. The next chapter should be a bit more interesting as I plan to introduce the sinister Team Plasma! :D And a certain mysterious stranger. ;)


	4. Chapter Four: Team Plasma and N

**Author's Note  
**Generic title is generic. :P  
Also, I apologize for not updating. I got back into World of Warcraft and League of Legends so I barely played Pokemon. I actually created a whole new Pokemon game today and wrote up this whole chapter in about two hours. Which basically means I spent two hours in Accumula Town in-game.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Team Plasma and N**

Touko punched her fists in the air, heading through the grass that trailed across the middle of her calves due to its length. Snivy was back out of her Pokeball and riding atop her shoulder to glance around. The day was warmer now, threatening to reach heated levels, although the breeze in the air kept in in control. The two followed the path now and then, occasionally straying off into the grass to see if they'd run into any Pokemon.  
"Snivy?" The Grass Snake Pokemon crawled up onto Touko's head and stood up to try and peer across the treetops.

"What is it Snivy? Do you hear a Pokemon?" Touko picked up her Pokemon and looked at her, though she wiggled from her trainer's grasp and began scampering towards the direction she was previously looking. "Snivy! Wait!" Running after the Pokemon, Touko caught up to her near the shore of water. Laughing, Touko descended the few steps to the shore and stood besides Snivy. The water lapped peacefully at the sand it left behind and Snivy dipped a foot in and grinned. "So you heard the water I'm guessing?" Snivy nodded and Touko laughed, picking up the green Pokemon. "Maybe one day we can see what it leads to, I've only ever been out so far swimming with Cheren and Bianca."

"Sniv." Touko smiled at the Pokemon and placed her back on her shoulder.

"No more running off like that or else you'll have to go back in the Pokeball!" Snivy shook her head no ferociously and Touko scratched beneath her chin and grinned. "Then we have a deal?"

"Sniv-sniv."

...

Touko and Snivy were eventually able to find some Pokemon, even some who found her and attacked. Most Pokemon she found were Patrat although they did stumble upon some wild Lillipups. Snivy was able to handle them all of pretty well and her trainer made sure she was feeling good before each battle. It had slipped Touko's mind of the competition for she was so focused on training with Snivy. She remembered though as she reached the end of the route and saw Cheren waving her over and Bianca standing not too far behind.  
"Hey, are you going to compare with us? Both Bianca and I have two Pokemon." Cheren told her as she approached and Touko forced a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Touko sheepishly headed over to Bianca who was grinning, ignoring Cheren's confused look.

"How about it? Want to compare?" Bianca grinned, skipping the rest of the way and joined by Cheren. Touko nodded, picking out Snivy's Pokeball and holding it up.

"What? What? What? You only have Snivy! If you don't catch any Pokemon, won't Snivy get lonely?" Bianca frowned and Touko looked up at Snivy who was looking down at her. Snivy smiled lightly and twisted down to lick Touko's forehead. Touko laughed and looked back at Bianca.

"Eventually she'll get friends but right now we're loving each other's company."

"Well, if you check your Pokedex, you'll see how many Pokemon you've found and how many you've caught. Which will probably be like one and one for you Touko." Cheren laughed and Touko rolled her eyes at him but laughed as well. "Anyway, I'm heading to Accumula Town, the Professor is probably waiting." Just as Touko finished his sentence, the three friend's Xtransceivers went off. Picking it up, the Professor was on the other line.

"Hello! How is everyone doing? You and your Pokemon are getting along great now, right?" She smiled, saluting them as she came on screen.

"Oh! Professor!" Bianca said, her late response getting a chuckle out of Cheren.

"Right now, I'm in front of Accumula Town's Pokemon Center! I'd like to show you around so hurry on over, everyone!" She casted a glance into Cheren's screen but smiled.

"Okay! The Pokemon Center, right!" Bianca tapped her head, as if making a mental note.

"Alright! See you!" The Professor's screen went black and the trio closed their own Xtransceivers.

"Well, I'm going on ahead." Cheren waved towards Touko and Bianca hurried after Cheren as they headed into the town.

"How about it, let's go see what the Professor has to show us." Smiling, Touko rubbed Snivy's cheek and headed into the town.

...

In town, Touko saw the Professor waiting outside the Pokemon Center but she also noticed Cheren standing over on a grassy uplift in the middle of town. Heading over to him, Touko gave him a confused look as he noticed her and he shrugged at her. "I think that was the Professor waiting in front of the Pokemon Center. I know all about the Pokemon Center already, I just want to battle! Real battles are the best way to become stronger, you know!" Finding him useless as he went back to looking for a trainer, Touko made her way over to the Professor.

...

"Ah! Touko! There you are! Traveling with your Pokemon is truly one of the joys of being a Trainer! Please, follow me. I'd like to show you the most important place for a Trainer to know!" The Professor disappeared into the sliding doors with a red Pokeball icon on the front and Touko followed swiftly after. Inside the Pokemon Center, the walls were red and white and plush seats as well as booths lined the walls. One area was dedicated to a dining area and the other side was a small booth which was selling supplies. In the middle was a counter with a pink-haired lady standing behind it, accompanied by an Audino. To the left of her was a doorway that led into the back where rooms were kept for those staying overnight. Another door led outside which opened up into the area where battles could take place. Finally, over near that area were a few booths where people could make phone calls or issue trades or get Pokemon from storage. "This is a Pokemon Center!" Professor Juniper threw her hands up and grinned, and Touko grinned with her. She already knew everything about a Pokemon Center but she didn't want to ruin Juniper's fun. "Don't you feel better as soon as you step through the door?" She smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in. "Anyway, let's start your tour!" Leading her over to the pink-haired lady, Bianca suddenly noticed them as she stood by the counter.

"Wait for me!"

Nodding, the Professor waited for Bianca until she began. "A Pokemon Center is a truly incredible place! Do you know why?" Without allowing an answer, she continued. "Because your Pokemon can be healed and it's absolutely free!" The pink-haired lady behind the desk laughed. "A Pokemon Center is a Trainer's best friend! Why don't you try it out Touko?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Turning to the lady, she smiled and shook hands with Touko.

"I'm Nurse Joy, my sisters and I run all the Centers in the Unova Region. We all look alike but we're also different." She winked and looked up at Snivy. "What a strong Pokemon you have, how about if we allow her to heal? Could you return her?"

"Sure." Touko lifted her Pokemon's ball and Snivy pressed the button to put her back in. Handing it over to Nurse Joy, she watched.

"This will only take a moment." Placing the ball on a special device behind her, she activated it. The machine let out a soft hum and rays of light beamed beneath the Pokeball and finally a small tune played to signal it finished. "All done! Your Snivy is all healed up! Have a nice day."

"Thanks." Touko smiled and placed the ball back in her holding slot and followed the Professor from the counter.

Leading them to the phone machines, Professor Juniper placed one hand on it. "This is called a PC and it has a variety of uses. You can make calls on it and check up on the status of your Pokemon. You can also send over Pokemon that you've caught and trade for different ones. You can only ever have six Pokemon on you, but I'll keep the rest safe at the lab."

"How do we know if we're over six then?" Bianca bit her lip and Touko had to grin at the obvious answer, though she said nothing.

"The Pokeball's middle will glow red and it won't grow, that means it's locked and can only be unlocked when you replace one of your current Pokemon. Anywho, moving on!" Leading them over to the Pokemart, Professor Juniper used one hand to show off the counter. "You can buy all sorts of useful items and I suggest checking it out sometime! As for me, I've got to head back to Nuvema Town. If you happen to head over to Striaton City, stop in to see my friend Fennel. She's an old friend and I'm sure she'll help you on your way! Best of luck! I hope your journey will prove to be an adventure of a lifetime!" Smiling, the Professor waved at them before heading out.

"Ooh! What should I buy?! Potions... Pokeballs... I want them all!" Bianca was preoccupied with shopping so Touko didn't bother her and instead headed outside.

Upon stepping outside, Touko was alerted to a large crowd gathering around and two people having small talk right by her.

"Something's going on in the plaza!"

"Well, let's have a little look-see."

Watching them walk off, Touko followed them to the large crowd that was gathering. Finding Cheren right away, she immediately headed over to him.

...

"Touko, come here a sec." He pulled her up to the front of the line and pointed to the long line of men and women wearing dull grey outfits with a blue P on the middle. They also had banners set up that were similar to the outfits. What stood out most was the tall man with green hair and a golden and black cape on that flowed to the ground. He had a red eye patch covering one eye and he began to speak once the crowd was focused on him.

"I am Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma." He spoke calmly and confidently, his one eye travelling across the crowd. Chills were sent up Touko's spine and she frowned at him.

"I don't like him, he gives off a weird vibe." Touko whispered to Cheren, who nodded but focused on Ghetsis as he spoke. "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation."

He was met with many, "Huh?"s and, "What?"s from the onlooking crowd.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." He let that sink in and his eyes roamed across the crowd again. "However... is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" He paced the grassy uplift he stood on, coming to stand in the middle. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work..." He paused once more. "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" This time as he paused he was met with different responses.

"No way."

"Yikes!"

"I don't know..."

Touko frowned and forced herself to not yell that he was not speaking the truth. He paced once more, this time coming to stand directly in front of Cheren and Touko. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn." His eyes scanned the crowd once more, landing on Touko's bright blue ones. Holding eye contact with her caused her to shrink away as his red eye patch seemed to stare right into her. "Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?" He continued to hold Touko's gaze, even through the crowd's comments.

"What could it be?"

"Liberation?"

Touko could've sworn she saw him smirk but he broke eye contact as quick as he had begun it, pacing to the middle of the uplift. It felt as though a weight was released from Touko as soon as he broke that eye contact. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals!" He smiled this time for sure, watching the crowd murmur. "Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." At his words, the soldiers behind him picked up the banners on either side and parted so Ghetsis could get in the middle of them. When he was in position, the group moved scarily in sync and filed off into the town. As he left, one older man spoke up towards the other side of the crowd.

"About that speech... what do you think we should do?"  
"Liberate Pokemon?! That's not even possible!" A younger gentleman, perhaps younger than Cheren by a few years spat out. With time to think, the crowd parted ways murmuring about Pokemon liberation.

"Well, he sure was a talker." Cheren concluded, placing his hands on his hips.

"I agree, he was quite... compelling and a good speaker." Touko agreed, shivering at the thought of his eyes boring into her.

"His speech was good but terrible in meaning! Liberate Pokemon? Hah! He's a wackjob." Cheren snuffed, turning his nose up in disgust. Touko laughed at Cheren and reached for Snivy's Pokeball, picking it out and holding it close to her face. Was Snivy _really_ a slave?

...

"Your Pokemon..." Touko looked up, seeing a tall man who looked to be a couple years older than her standing in front of her. He wore a black and white cap that sat atop a crown of green hair that went down his back but was bunched together in a very low and messy ponytail. He wore a black undershirt that was covered by a white 3/4th sleeved shirt that opened up to reveal some of his black shirt. He wore beige pants and darker green strappy shoes. On one wrist, the stranger had a black and white band and on the other hand he wore three golden bands. Hanging from his neck was a necklace that was a bit long and seemed to have a charm of the Earth on it. Hanging from his pocket was a cube that appeared to be golden with black squares in the middle on all sides. "Just now, it was saying..."

Cheren suddenly spoke up from his thoughts and peered at the man. "Slow down there Liepard. You talk too fast." He held up his hand and made a face at the man. "And what's this about Pokemon... talking?" Cheren laughed matter-of-factly over his shoulder and smirked. "That's an odd thing to say."

"Yes, they're talking... oh. Then you two can't hear it, either..." He trailed off but kept his eyes locked on Touko, though he mentioned both of them. "How sad..." Suddenly he smiled, bowing politely. "My name is N."

"Cheren, and this is Touko." Cheren introduced himself and held out his hand for a shake. Touko just lightly curtseyed, N's emerald eyes seemed so mysterious and they drew her in. "We were asked to complete the Pokedex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the Champion, though." Cheren held on his hand still but N ignored it and shrugged. Cheren frowned and lowered his hand, crossing his arms.

"The Pokedex, eh? So... you're going to confine many, many Pokemn in Pokeballs for that, then. I'm a Trainer too, but I can't help wondering... are Pokemon really happy that way?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, finally giving Touko what she thought was wiggle room. It was short-lived though as N quickly closed the gap between him and Touko in one stride. Touko's breath hitched and she looked up and her sapphire eyes locked with emerald eyes. The gap was so close between them that Touko was certain she could feel his heartbeat. His breath was cool and smelled of slight mint, cooling down her hot cheeks and filling her senses. It was almost dizzying and Touko leaned back but had to look up as she could not tear her eyes from N's. Cheren had stepped back, also seeming shocked at N's approach. "Well, Touko, is it? Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!" In the instant he was next to her, he was gone and a battling distance away. It left Touko feeling empty and she blinked her eyes furiously to clear her mind and focus. Lifting her eyes, she saw that N had called out his Purrloin and was awaiting her move.

...

"_Oh, a battle!" _"Snivy! Battle time!" Throwing up her Pokemon's ball, she caught it deftly as a red light formed into the shape of Snivy. The Grass Snake Pokemon was curled into a ball and uncurled just as she hit the ground.

"Now! Snivy use Vine Whip!" Her Pokemon burst into action and the vines flew from her collar.

"Purrloin, dodge my friend." Purrloin moved but Snivy was fast and caught the Pokemon with one vine and slammed him down with the other. "Purrloin, growl!" Recovering, the spotted Pokemon let out a growl and Snivy shuddered.

"Vine Whip once more!" Touko attempted to clear her mind and focus on the battle, but her mind was still a bit foggy of her encounter with N. His calm voice and composure was alluring but she shook her head and focused on Snivy. "_I battle for her!"_

"Dodge." Purrloin was ready this time, easily dodging the two vines that threatened to trip him up. "Slash." Purrloin flipped in air, using the vine to push off and score a direct hit on Snivy. The Grass Snake Pokemon cried out and stumbled back, her vines returning to her.

"Snivy! Hang in there! Tackle!" Clearing her head with a rub by her paw, she narrowed her eyes at Purrloin.

"Purrloin, you use Scratch once more." The two Pokemon headed in for each other, each scoring a hit on one another and causing damage.

"Vine Whip now Snivy!" Planting her feet, Snivy turned sharply and scored two direct hits on the exposed backside of Purrloin. Screeching, Purrloin growled angrily and faced front towards Snivy. He lowered to his feet and flicked his tail as he waited for a command.

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!"

The two Pokemon charged each other again, though Touko had something in mind. "Double that with Vine Whip Snivy!" She listened, pulling out her vines and hitting Purrloin to daze him and hit him with a tackle. Purrloin was temporarily blinded but he still managed to land a scratch on Snivy's shoulder. "Vine Whip! Quick!" Snivy held her shoulder in pain but nodded, her vines coming to life and hurtling towards the downed Purrloin, slamming once into the Pokemon. As the dust settled, Touko could see that Purrloin was completely downed and unable to get up. She had won! "Yes! Great job Snivy!" Touko grinned and held out her arms as Snivy ran and jumped into them. "You were amazing." Touko kissed her forehead and hugged the green Pokemon softly to not hurt her. Looking over at N, she could see he was staring down at the ground, deep in thought with Purrloin tucked away.

"I never expected to hear a Pokemon say such things..." Mumbling to himself, he took a few steps to stand in front of Touko and Cheren. "As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs... Pokemon will never become perfect beings." He suddenly looked urgently up at Touko, his eyes shining with determination. "I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends." Suddenly he turned without another word, disappearing into the townspeople crowd. Touko wanted to call out to him, he couldn't leave so soon. She couldn't explain why but he couldn't, but she stopped as she heard Cheren _hmph _besides her.

...

"Huh... strange guy."

"Yeah, he was strange but he had a strong Purrloin." Touko looked down at her Pokemon and rubbed the resting Pokemon's shoulder gently.

"But I'm not going to worry about it. Trainers and Pokemon help each other out!" Cheren exaggerated, using his arms to show the big picture. Sighing, he looked up at Touko. "Listen, I'm going on ahead. I want to battle the Gym Leader in the next town - Striaton City. Aim to battle Gym Leader after Gym Leader. The best way for a Trainer to become stronger is to challenge the Gym Leaders in each area. See you around Touko. Take care." He patted his friend's shoulder and smiled, disappearing into the crowd as well. Touko let everything sink in for a moment, allowing the people to flow past her like a stone in a river. Finally, she smiled down at the sleeping Snivy, returning her to her Pokeball.

"I'll let you rest up and we can have a lunch break, then we can continue." Touko headed to the Pokemon Center, but some part of her mind was still focused on that mysterious stranger, N.


	5. Chapter Five: Strength in Each Other

**Chapter Five: Strength in Each Other**

Touko stretched, allowing her muscles to relax as she finished her piece of bread she was munching on her a dessert. Snivy was sitting on the table besides her and picked each piece of Pokemon food up in her bowl gleefully and popped it into her mouth. Looking out the window, Touko focused on the spot where she had battled with N minutes ago.

...

"Daydreaming as usual?" A familiar voice filled Touko's ears and she grinned even without looking. The voice was husky but friendly, with a tone of confidence lingering around it. Turning around, Touko grinned even larger as she saw the boy who appeared a year older than her standing there. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue jacket over it. He wore black pants and red shoes that matched his hat. His hat was white although the front part was red with a black Pokeball icon and a black brim. His light brown hair was hidden underneath it and fell to waves just below his ears. His caramel eyes sparkled as he waved poshly at Touko. "Miss me?"

"Miss you? You know I've missed you!" Touko jumped from the booth, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck and squeezing. The boy laughed and wrapped his arms around her as well, returning the tight hug. Touko smiled gently, nuzzling her face into his warmth. When she was in his arms, she felt so safe and loved. "Touya, where have you been? What have you been doing? I have a plethora of questions for you!" Touko leaned back to stare up at him, grinning.

"I've been out adventuring and meeting all sorts of Pokemon." He raised a finger to press it against Touko's lips as she attempted to talk. "Don't go spewing out all your questions, I would like to talk." Touko frowned but her eyes sparkled with a smile and Touya smiled back. He motioned to the seat and Touko obliged, sitting down as Touya sat across from her.

...

"I heard that you were going on a Pokemon journey so I had to wish my best friend good luck! Besides, she would need it." Touya laughed as Touko leaned over the table to punch his shoulder. "What I really wanted was to give you a present."

"Really?" Touko grinned, clasping her hands together in excitement. She loved to get presents, and Touya had always been a good gift-giver.

"Really." Taking off his back back and sitting in gently on the seat besides him, he opened it slowly. He pulled out a sturdy golden-colored case with see-through glass walls on the sides. Inside, resting on a pillowy substance was a red egg with a blue and white design on the middle that wrapped around the egg. Touko said nothing but her hands received the egg lovingly, cradling it onto her lap.

"Touya... this is... amazing." Touko finally managed to sputter out, captivated by the egg. Snivy took this time to hop over to Touko, peering through the glass walls at the Pokemon. "It's an egg Snivy, that will hatch into another Pokemon friend!" Snivy's eyes sparkled and she placed her nose up against the glass.

"Snivy-sniv."

"What is it Touya?" Touko tore her eyes from the egg, glancing up at Touya.

"It will be a surprise." Touya grinned and Touko frowned at him.

"Hey, want to catch up then? We have so much to talk about!" Offered Touko, but Touya only looked down and shook his head.

"Sorry Touko but I have an appointment soon. I promise we'll catch up though. Besides, by then you might actually have stories to share." He laughed and Touko couldn't help but laugh at the truth.

"You promise though?" She grabbed his hands in hers, staring determinedly into his eyes.

"Promise."

...

Touko was feeling good as she exited Accumula Town, holding onto the egg tightly. She breathed in the scents of Route Two as she entered, grinning widely at the wide open air. Holding the container close to her face, she smiled and pressed her lips on it in a kiss. "I can't wait for you to hatch. Then you can meet Snivy and you two will have the greatest of times. Not to mention we'll get along great too." Touko smiled, kissing the container once more before beginning to head into the route. Not even five steps in, her Xtransceiver began to ring. Stopping and adjusting the egg container, she flipped open her device.

...

"Touko! It's your mom!" Touko's mom waved at her daughter from the screen.

"No way, I would've never guessed." Touko grinned as her mother laughed from the other screen.

"How are things? Are you and your Pokemon getting along and enjoying your journey so far?"

"Yeah, everything is going great! I even met up with Touya back at the Pokemon Center! He gave me a Pokemon egg as a commencement present. I wonder what it will hatch into." Touko lifted up the egg carrier, showing her mother the red egg with the white and blue design on the front.

"How wonderful, he's such a sweet boy. Anywho, I needed to talk to you, so I called, but I'm going to hang up the Xtransceiver now."

"What, mom?" Touko attempted to stop her mother, but she had already flicked off the screen. "She is a crazy woman."

"Touko?" Surprised, Touko turned around to see her mother standing behind her. "There! I caught up to you. I checked the Pokemon Center and you were gone, I had to call to make sure you didn't go any further. But look how far you've come already!" Smiling, Touko and her mother hugged. "Professor Juniper said that you were probably heading for Striaton City by now. Like Touko, I have another present for you. Try these on!" Grinning, Mrs. White handed her daughter a pair of shoes similar to her current ones. "I thought you would like a new pair of shoes, considering those ones have been through a lot even before a journey!" The two laughed and Touko nodded.

"This is true!"

"I actually bought them a few months ago and had stashed them somewhere. I was cleaning earlier today and I found them." She laughed, smiling. "I guess it's good to clean up occasionally." Suddenly, her smile turned soft and a bit worried. "Touko, you understand that you're never really alone, right? You're with Pokemon, you have friends, and you're always, always in my thoughts." Her mother brought her into a loose hug, placing her lips on her child's head.

"Of course mom." Touko blinked, thinking about her mother's words before squeezing her tightly.

"That's all right, then!" Her mother pulled away, smiling softly and staring down at her child with love. "You enjoy your trip." Nodding, Touko watched her mother disappear back into Accumula Town and head towards the direction of Nuvema Town.

...

"Hey you!" Touko was startled as a young boy called her out. She almost didn't notice him as he was hiding in the tall grasses. "When one Trainer catches another one's eyes, that is the start of a Pokemon battle!" He pointed at her, standin up and walking over to battling distance. "Come on out, Patrat!"

Situating the egg to her other arm, Touko fished out Snivy's Pokeball. "Snivy! Front and center!"

"Patrat! Leer!" The Patrat closed his eyes, opening them suddenly and glaring at Snivy. In turn, Snivy backed up and shuddered.

"Snivy, stop it with Tackle!" The Grass Snake Pokemon let out a cry, running at the brown Pokemon and knocking him over. "Vine Whip!" Snivy turned, nodding and shooting her vines straight at Patrat, slapping him around. "Keep it up Snivy!" Snivy nodded, continuing to use her vines to smack him around.

"Patrat! Bite!" The Youngster ordered his Pokemon, Patrat finding a spot to get free. He charged at the confused Snivy and bite straight onto both her vines. Snivy cried out in pain and retracted her vines.

"Snivy! End it with Tackle!" Narrowing her eyes, Snivy used her feet to push off and hit the Patrat square, knocking him out.

"Awh man! You're too strong!" Calling back his Pokemon, the Youngster frowned.

"Way to go Snivy." Touko grinned, calling back Snivy and tucking her ball away. "That was a good battle, I'm sure you're going to get better." Touko approached the boy, shaking hands with him.

"Thanks, I think I'm going into the taller grass and looking for more Pokemon!" Grinning, he scurried off into the grass once more. Touko grinned and laughed, cradling the egg once more and heading back through the route.

...

It had taken her a good hour to get through the route but the afternoon sun was still shining. Touko was pleased, though, to see the gates of Striaton City waiting to greet her up ahead. It was at this time that she heard a voice behind her.

"Touko! C'mon, Touko!" Turning around, she saw Bianca running towards her, waving her hand wildly.

"Hey Bianca."

Panting, Bianca held up a finger to tell her to hold on. Touko grinned and stayed quiet until Bianca took a few more gulps of breath. "Hey, listen. Let's have a Pokemon battle!" Bianca grinned, holding a Pokeball in her hand tightly. "Pleeeese? The Pokemon I caught have become a little stronger! Oshawott and I will really show you this time! So, ready or not, here I come!" Stepping back, Bianca whirled up her arm and sent out her Lillipup.

"Sounds good, Snivy and I will show you just how much she's really grown too!" Cradling her egg with one arm, Touko dug out her Pokeball and summoned up Snivy.

"Lillipup, let's start with Tackle!" Lillipup barked, heading straight towards Snivy.

"Snivy! Vine Whip!" Snivy shot the vines from her collar but this time she seemed to order them to go into a constriction pattern. "Huh, is that Wrap?" Bianca didn't seem to notice and instead commanded Lillipup.

"Lillipup! Dodge that quick!" She barked twice in quick succession, stopping her tackle and jumping back. "Tackle once more Lillipup!" Rushing forwards, Lillipup aimed straight for Snivy.

"Wait Snivy." The two waited until Lillipup was close. "Now, Wrap!" Snivy cried out, shooting her vines out to wrap around Lillipup and throw it to the ground. She yipped out in surprise and struggled against the vines. "Now! Vine Whip!" Snivy retracted her vines back a ways before using them again to hit Lillipup quickly.

"Lillipup, get out of there!" Rolling on her side, Lillipup escaped the vines but she knelt down in pain from the after-effect of the Wrap. "Tackle!" Getting up and snarling, she ran at Snivy and hit her, causing her to stumble back.

"Snivy! Retaliate with Tackle as well!" Snivy used her tail to bounce on her landing, sliding back and holding herself in place with her paw. Running fast, she hit Lillipup just as she landed, sending her flying back and unconscious at her trainer's feet.

"Oh my, oh my. My poor, sweet dear." Kissing Lillipup's Pokeball, she placed it in her bag and called out Oshawott. "Now my love! Show Snivy what you've learned! Tackle full blast!" Oshawott slapped his chest a few times and charged straight at Snivy.

"Not happening, stop it Snivy!" Using her vines, Snivy stopped Oshawott just as he almost hit her.

"Oshaaa." Struggling against the vines, Snivy grinned and brought them up and slammed them down onto him. Oshawott cried out in pain and fell.

"Oshawott! Get out of there! Water Gun!" The Otter Pokemon looked up at the smug Snivy and blasted her face with water. Stepping backwards and falling, Snivy rubbed her face, blinded by the jet of water. "Tackle!" Oshawott, leaped at the opportunity, headbutting her backwards even farther.

"Snivy! Vine Whip!" Snivy wiped her face, her limp vines suddenly coming to life behind Oshawott and hurtling towards him.

"Oshawott! Look out!" Turning around, Oshawott was too late to respond as the vine slammed simultaneously into him, throwing up a cloud of dust. As it settled, Oshawott was shown to be unconscious, muttering out his name.

...

Bianca called back her Oshawott, mumbling words to him as she put him back. Looking up, Touko realized she was grinning and Bianca rushed towards her. "Woo-hoo! You are a tough cookie, Touko. I'm gonna work hard on training my Pokemon so we won't lose anymore!" Finally, she seemed to notice the egg Touko was carrying. "Is that a Pokemon egg?" Touko nodded and Bianca squealed with excitement. "Ooooooh! How cool! What is it?!"

"I'm not sure, Touya gave it to me, he wouldn't say." Touko looked down at the egg.

"What!? Touya! Eek! How cool! He came to give you a present and it was a Pokemon egg! You're so lucky Touko!" Bianca grinned and then suddenly held her finger up. "That's right! I've got to train if I want to beat you! Okay, bye-bye!" Bianca waved quickly, rushing back out into the Route to train some more.

...

Touko accepted her Pokeball from Nurse Joy, tucking Snivy's ball away before taking the egg from Nurse Joy. "All set! The egg is in great condition although it doesn't seem close to hatching. Snivy's all better to, take care!" Touko thanked Nurse Joy and waved at Audino, heading outside and looking around Striaton City. It was one of the more rural cities, but it was still city-like with a few tall skyscrapers. Looking at the map of the town located near the Pokemon Center, Touko was able to find the Gym.

"I wonder if it's fun." Touko talked to herself, looking at the Gym's icon. "I like battling and so does Snivy. It wouldn't hurt to try out a Gym." Smiling, she planned her route to the Gym and set off.

...

As she came across the Gym, she was aware of a man standing outside the doors. He waved at her but didn't let her enter the Gym. "Hey there, my name's Clyde."

"I'm Touko." She shook hands with the man after adjusting the egg and tried to peer over his shoulder into the gym.

"Are you looking for the Gym Leader?"

"Yes actually, where is he?"

"He's not here, he could be in the Trainer's School though. If you want to challenge him, please go find him." He suggested, and Touko nodded.

"Thanks Clyde, but... where is the Trainer's School?" Touko bit the inside of her cheek softly, looking down.

"The Trainer's School is not that far from this Gym. Just head back to the Pokemon Center and it should be around the next street."

"Thanks!"

"No problem." Clyde waved at her as she headed back down the street, making it to the Trainer's School in a few minutes.

...

The courtyard was large, stretching up until it reached some stone steps that led into a matching stone building. It was quiet inside and an usher stood by the door. The hallway was long and led into a whole bunch of different rooms behind closed doors.

"Hi there, I'm Touko. Do you know if the Striaton City Gym Leader is here?" She approached the usher and he shook his head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him. Another Trainer came in here asking as well, kind of snippy." The usher shrugged. "You could ask that Trainer if they've seen him, he's down the hall turning left, fourth room on the right."

"Thank you." Touko headed away from the usher, down towards where he had directed her. Upon entering, Touko could see a few people reading or studying but what caught her eye was a trainer with dark hair studying the board intensely.

...

Grinning, Touko headed over to him quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling him flinch in surprise. "Scared ya, huh, Cheren?"

Cheren cleared his throat, turning to face her and pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm sure anyone would be _startled_ when someone sneaks up on them." Touko rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"Whatever." Looking up at the board, she saw a whole bunch of facts of Pokemon. "What are you doing here anyway, don't you know everything about Pokemon?"

"I do basically know everything but I sometimes like to make sure I don't forget my skills. Have you come looking for the Gym Leader?"

"Actually I was." Touko sounded surprised, until she realized this was the snippy trainer the usher was talking about.

"He was here talking about Pokemon types until just a few moments ago... maybe you walked right past him?" He laughed and Touko rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I did not, I feel like I would notice him." She laughed as well.

"I'm sure you would." He laughed before pointing at the egg cradled in her arms. "Where did you get a Pokemon Egg?"

"Touya! He came to see me in Accumula Town, he wouldn't tell me what Pokemon it is though." She frowned but laughed, smiling down at the egg.

"Sweet, Touya is a good friend. By the way, Touko, will you have a Pokemon battle with me? I want to test how important an item truly is in battles."

Touko tapped her chin, grinning. "Let's do it!"

"Sweet, let's see how effective my items really are... or should I test how good I am without items...?" Cheren frowned, going into deep thought for a minute. "Anyway, this is going to be an indoor match in the indoor arena so let's not be too rough." Leading Touko away, he went into the next few rooms over, opening into a large battle space. The two took places on either end and grinned at each other.

...

"Tepig! Let's get it done!" Cheren called out his starter, the fiery pig stomping his hoof and blowing embers from his nose.

"Snivy, type advantages don't scare us!" Calling out Snivy, the Grass Pokemon landed gracefully, narrowing her eyes at Tepig. "We're going to win this time!"

"Hmph, we'll see! I have a type advantage. Ember." Tepig blew flames from his nostrils, showering Snivy who cried out from the pain.

"Snivy! Hang in there and use Wrap!" Shielding her face, Snivy stood up defiantly and her vines flew from her collar. They wrapped around Tepig securely and then threw him down, interrupting his ember. He squealed and Cheren was quick to react.

"Ember once more!" Snivy was unable to dodge it as it moved right up her vines and blasted her. Snivy retracted her vines, her skin tinting orange a bit and falling to one knee. Tepig also fell to one knee, the Wrap's effect hurting him. "So both of our Pokemon have a damage over time effect, even enough." He grinned and pointed at Snivy. "Tackle!" Catching his breath, Tepig charged at Snivy who looked up in time to follow Touko's command.

"No way! Snivy! Stop Tepig with Vine Whip!" Her vines shot out, stopping the fiery Pokemon mid-tackle and hitting him hard two times on the shoulders before pushing him back. The Fire Pig Pokemon just snorted, embers flying from his nose as he stood up. The two faced each other but each winced in pain as their damage effects took place.

"Barely did anything against a Fire-type Touko!" Touko bit her lip and looked at Snivy, who looked to be in much pain. She was trying hard to stay on her feet though, for Touko. "And look at that, Tepig's using his Oran Berry I gave him." Touko watched as Tepig ate the Berry, grinning and munching obnoxiously. He shook out, feeling refreshed and narrowing his eyes at Snivy.

"_I can't let her down! We will win! We just have to play defensive, Tepig is slowly getting worn down by Wrap."_ Touko looked over at Tepig who was doing better than Snivy, but he was wincing from Wrap's after-effect even after eating his berry. "Snivy! Let's do this!" Snivy agreed, letting out a cry of determination and a green glow surrounded her and her vines. She looked no better but one would be able to tell she felt stronger by the sparkle in her eyes.

"Tepig! Ember!" He took a deep breath, blowing embers towards Snivy.

"Use Vine Whip to dodge that!" Snivy obeyed, her vines bouncing her up out of harm's way. "Now Tackle!" Using her vines once more to push off the ground, she hurtled straight towards Tepig. She hit him straight on the side, the Fire Pig crying out and falling to his side.

"Tepig, Ember for the final time!" Lifting his head, Tepig spewed embers all around Snivy as she landed.

"No! Snivy, smack him with your vines!" Obeying, Snivy mustered her strength to use her vines to hit Tepig over, hard. Both Pokemon stopped their attacks and fell to the ground. Snivy was laying on her stomach and Tepig on his side. Both were still conscious and both started to get up slowly. Using their last strength to stand, they locked eyes. Suddenly, Snivy cried out in pain as the burn scorched through her body, causing her to fall to her knees. Tepig grinned but he acted too soon as the last of Wrap had its effect. He squealed out and fell to his knees before gritting his teeth and toppling over. All eyes were on Snivy now as she kneeled, shaking all over. Finally, she lifted one foot out, pressing with all her might to stand. With another foot, she balanced herself with her tail and pushed her body up to stand, though she shook and looked downwards.

"SHNIVY!" Crying out, Snivy raised her arms, her vines shooting from her collar and wiggling in the air.

"Snivy! Yes!" Touko ran towards her Pokemon, setting down the egg and picking her up and spinning her around. "Snivy, you did it! You. Did. It!" Kissing the Pokemon's nose, she fished her backpack for a slice of bread to feed Snivy to heal her wounds and burn. "Thank you, you are a true, true friend. I love you Snivy. There is strength in both of us. Together, we are unstoppable." The two touched heads together and stayed like that until Cheren approached them.

...

Cheren stared down at the floor after calling back Tepig. He was mumbling to himself but Touko heard him as he got closer. "So learning to use items well is definitely important. Here, Touko, I'll give you these berries." Cheren handed her a handful of Oran Berries. "Pokemon can eat them to heal up while in battle. They won't use man-made objects though." Cheren explained and Touko smirked.

"No way." She feigned sarcastic humor, and Cheren rolled his eyes this time.

"Well, I'm just saying. Good luck Touko!" Waving at her, he exited the battlefield and headed out of the Trainer School.


	6. Chapter Six: The Trio Badge

**Chapter Six: The Trio Badge**

Touko made her back to the Gym, noticing a green-haired man standing outside the door. He looked very proper and appeared to be dressed in waiter's clothes. "Hey, you!" Touko waved her hand at the man as she neared the Gym, calling out to him.

"Yes?" He looked over at here, stepping down the steps to join her on the ground.

"Are you the Gym Leader of this Gym?"

"Yes, I am the Gym Leader of this town. You are...?" He looked at her, eyeing her up and down.

"I'm Touko, I just started my journey today and was looking for a Gym Battle." Touko stuck out her hand and the man shook it.

"Right. You want to challenge the Gym." He paused, looking her over once more. "In that case... what was the first Pokemon you chose?"

"Snivy." Touko held up the Grass Pokemon's pokeball before tucking it away.

"Snivy... I see. It's weak against Fire-type." He nodded once before looking at her again. "I think you need to prepare to face that type. I'll be waiting for you inside." Bowing, he headed back inside without another word.

"That's odd, I wonder why he would say that. Perhaps this Gym is Fire-type." Touko bit her lip, if that was the case she was in trouble. Snivy was going to be in big trouble.

...

When Touko entered the Gym, she thought for sure she had the wrong building. She would've walked out to look for a real Gym had she not seen the green-haired waiter man go in the same building. The inside was packed with people, all coming to dine at the fancy restaurant. There was a counter to the left to seat people at tables and the area was filled with laughter and clanging dishes.

"Hey! You're Touko, right?" Looking to the right, she noticed the white-haired man who was guarding the door beforehand. "Clyde, I met you out there." He pointed out the door and Touko nodded.

"Yeah, but am I in the wrong place? This is a restaurant." Touko frowned but Clyde just laughed.

"That's right, it's a Gym and a dining place." He looked up at the lady working the seating counter and waved her over. "Hey, this trainer is looking for the Gym, you should show her around!" The lady approached and motioned with her hand for Touko to follow.

"Right this way miss." Touko followed after her, thanking Clyde with a wave.

...

The woman led her to a door, wished her luck and then left after a small curtsey. Touko took a deep breath and pushed open the double doors. Inside there was a long battle field with a tall ceiling to boot. People sat on either sides of bulletproof glass walls, dining and watching for battles. Touko bit her lip, she didn't like being in the limelight. Approaching the battle field, she was saw the green-haired man standing up at a platform. He smiled and waved her over, in which she did.

"Welcome to the Striation Pokemon Gym!" He bowed and as he did, a red-haired man stepped from behind him.

"I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire-type Pokemon!" After him, Touko was surprised again to see a third man with blue hair step out from behind the green-haired man.

"I'm a Water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance.

"And I'm Cilan." The green-haired man spoke now, bowing. "I like Grass-type Pokemon." He cleared his throat, speaking for the three of them. "As for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er..." He laughed, scratching his head before Chili spoke up impatiently.

"Oh, enough!" He glared at Cilan before looking at Touko and grinning. "Listen up! The three of us will decide whom you'll battle. It'll be based on the type of the first Pokemon you chose."

"That is indeed the case." Cress spoke now, soft and calm. "And the partner you chose was Grass type, it seems."

"Ta-da! The Fire-type scorcher Chili - that's me - will be your opponent." Chili shoved Cilan out of the way, taking his place at the middle of the platform. "Take your mark and let's battle!" Chili grinned, grabbing a Pokeball and enlarging it. Touko nodded, going to take her place at the other end of the battle field. Touko set down her Pokemon Egg and grinned.

"Listen little buddy, I'm not sure if you can hear me but this is going to be an epic battle." Calling out Snivy, she faced the Grass Snake Pokemon. "Snivy, I need you to hold these Oran Berries that Cheren gave us. You know what he said, items can be very helpful. Eat one of these when you're in a jam."

"Sniv." Snivy nodded her head in determination, taking the bundle of berries and slinging them on her back.

"Bring it on Chili!" Touko grinned and Snivy nodded, narrowing her eyes and letting out a fierce cry.

Chili grinned and nodded. "Time to play with Fire!"

...

"Snivy! Vine Whip once last time!" Snivy shot her vines once more at the Lillipup, knocking the yippy Pokemon out. She had already eaten one of her berries and she was in great condition despite the battle.

"Lillipup, you fought hard. Return." Chili returned his first Pokemon and narrowed his eyes at Touko. "You might of won that but you've got one Pokemon and that's a Grass-type! It's time for the grass to burn!" Chili swung his arms, the red light from a Pokeball turning into the shape of a Pansear.

Touko narrowed her eyes and grunted. "Pansear, huh?" Flipping open her Pokedex, she listened to the description.

"Pansear, the High Temperature Pokemon. When angered, Pansear's head tuft can reach temperatures above six hundred degrees. In the wild, Pansear uses its tuft to roast berries before eating them."

Tucking her Pokedex away, Touko looked at Snivy who nodded at her. "We're ready for you Chili, Snivy can do anything!"

"Snivy!" Crying out, her body glowed a green color and she closed her eyes, relishing in it. Opening an eye, there was a sparkle of power and suddenly Touko realized it.

"That's Growth! Way to go Snivy!" Grinning, Touko looked over at Chili. "Get ready for power you won't believe!"

"We can show you power too! Pansear, use Work Up!" Pansear grunted, pounding his fists on the floor as his body glowed a gold color before settling down.

"Pansear-Pan!" He pounded his chest and narrowed his eyes at Snivy.

"Now, Incinerate!" Pansear blasted Snivy with fire but the speedy Grass-type was able to dodge it.

"Snivy, Growth!" While in the air, Snivy closed her eyes and let the green light envelop her, empowering her. Grinning, Snivy narrowed her eyes down at Pansear. "Tackle!" Snivy shot her vine at the ground, using it to push through the air and pummel into Pansear. Pansear was shot backwards, the force of the Tackle strong after Growth's effect.

"Pansear use Fury Swipes!" Pansear rushed Snivy once he landed, clawing at her fiercely several times. Snivy blocked as best she could but eventually she stumbled backwards.

"Snivy, hang in there!" Snivy looked back at her Trainer and nodded, taking an Oran Berry off of her back, she ate the Berry proudly, grinning with energy.

"Incinerate quickly Pansear!" Chili ordered his Pokemon fast, Pansear reacting and shooting flames straight at Snivy. With no time to react, Snivy was blasted with the heat, falling to her knees. As the flames cleared, Touko saw that there was a pile of ash besides Snivy and the berries were gone.

"Oh no!"

"Hah, that's right. Incinerate burns up any berries that the opponent is holding." Touko gritted her teeth, turning her attention to Snivy who was struggling to get up.

"Snivy, hang in there. We can win this, use Growth!" Snivy clenched her teeth, closing her eyes and finding enough strength to slowly get to her feet.

"What! Incinerate and Work Up should've knocked Snivy unconscious right there!" Chili was in disbelief and Touko just laughed as the green light faded from Snivy.

"Snivy is amazing! She can withstand even the greatest of attacks. Her spirit is unbreakable." Touko smiled, looking at Snivy who returned it feebly. "Snivy! Vine Whip!" The vines shot from her collar, smacking Pansear straight on the head.

"Won't do a thing!" Chili laughed, but Touko just grinned.

"Snivy, quick Tackle!" As Pansear rubbed his face, Snivy shot forwards and slammed Pansear. "Wrap, now!" Snivy shot her vines at Pansear, grabbing onto him and squeezing him tight, lifting him high into the air. "Throw him down!"

"Snivy!" Snivy threw the High Temperature Pokemon down, causing the battle field to indent and dust to fly everywhere. As it cleared, Chili let out a gasp.

"Pansear!" His Pokemon was knocked out, laying down with spirals in his eyes. Snivy grinned, turning to her trainer and running to her.

"Snivy, you did it! I knew you could do it!" Opening her arms, Touko welcomed Snivy with a hug and a kiss. "That was amazing." Snivy smiled and then pointed down to the egg which was settling besides Touko's feet. Touko laughed and nodded to the Grass Snake Pokemon. "I'm sure whoever's in there heard your great battle."

...

Chili approached Touko, flanked by his brothers. "That was a great battle, you fought hard. I'm honestly surprised Snivy won. Fire is supposed to totally beat Grass-types!"

"Well, Snivy is no ordinary Grass-type. She's my Grass-type Pokemon." Touko grinned and Snivy nodded her head once.

"Gym Badges are proof of a Trainer's abilities." Chili smiled and pet Snivy softly. "You definitely showed that." Reaching into his apron pocket, Chili pulled out a golden badge with red, green, and blue jewels on it. "This is the Trio Badge, your very first Badge I'm guessing as well. It's all yours, you earned it." Touko smiled, picking up the metal carefully and running a finger over it.

"Yeah, my very first Gym Badge." She opened her bag, pulling out a light pink Badge case with a black Pokeball icon on it. Tucking the Badge inside, she smiled and placed the case back.

"You really have an incredible Snivy. She'll take you far." Chili grinned, and gave her a small salute. Touko just smiled and nodded her head.

"I know."

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, as you saw my Snivy was able to take down a Pansear which actually happened in-game. I used Growth A LOT and it went well. Pansear used Work Up a whole bunch of times but never really attacked. Luck. 3 My other plan was to write in a part about her getting Panpour (which I do have but I haven't used).  
For all those wondering, I really do have an egg in-game, all though it isn't colored. :)


End file.
